Misi Tahun Baru!
by AkinaJung
Summary: Naruto yang prihatin karena Sasuke yang bergengsi tinggi dan jual mahal tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sakura, mempunyai ide untuk melakukan misi pribadi membantu Sasuke melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura di keramaian peringatan tahun baru!/Fanfic spesial untuk tahun baru!/


"Ayo cepat! Pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning pada teman-temannya yang berjalan lambat—baginya—di belakang dirinya. Naruto—pemuda itu bersorak berulang kali untuk mengingatkan rekan-rekan setimnya itu agar mempercepat langkahnya. Sebenarnya bukan kembang api yang Naruto inginkan. Pasalnya pesta kembang api dimulai tengah malam dan sekarang masih pukul sembilan malam. Yah, perutnya sudah tidak bisa menunggu. Bau ramen yang tercium berhasil menggelitik indra penciumannya. Kalian taulah, Naruto bagaimana jika dipertemukan dengan makanan berkuah itu.

Di belakang pemuda kuning dengan _yukata _berwarna _orange _nyentrik, satu-satunya gadis di tim Kakashi itu berlari dengan susah payah menyusul. Sakura—si gadis merah muda, murid Tsunade Senju tampil cantik dengan _Yukata_ merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang diperindah gradasi warna merah di ujung tangan dan kakinya. Naruto berhenti berlari guna memastikan sudah sampai mana teman-temannya itu. Mata biru pemuda Namikaze itu memerhatikan Sakura yang hampir mendekatinya. Ya, gadis satu-satunya di tim 7 itu selalu tampil cantik bagaimana pun riasannya. Dan Naruto bisa membayangkan pujian-pujian yang akan di terima rekan merah mudanya itu nantinya—sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lagi pula, pesona seorang Haruno Sakura memang luar biasa.

Bahkan sampai membuat seorang Uchiha sejak tadi terpaku padanya. Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum lebar melihat mata teman pantat ayamnya itu tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari Sakura. Duh.. duh.. bahkan Sai hanya bisa tersenyum makhlum ketika menangkap basah pemuda di sampingnya hanya memerhatikan punggung Sakura yang berlari di depan mereka.

Ckckck—Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri jika begini. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat Uchihanya itu, lho. Orang bodoh juga pasti tahu jika bungsu Uchiha memendam perasaan pada si Haruno tunggal—bukan berarti Naruto mengakui jika ia bodoh,ya. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, sifat jual mahalnya itu kemahalan! Bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh jika Sasuke tidak berani atau terlalu takut mengajak sahabat merah mudanya itu untuk berkencan. Bicara pada Sakura saja masih memasang topeng datarnya itu. Astaga! Jika begini kapan aka nada kemajuan di hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mau sampai kapan Konoha menunggu Uchiha-Uchiha kecil lahir jika keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya itu bersikap sok jual mahal.

Mungkin dirinya harus bertindak untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**Misi Tahun Baru!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Fanfiction khusus Tahun Baru! Yeyeyye!

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

* * *

Tuh 'kan benar! Mata hitam Uchiha ayam itu masih saja memandangi Sakura . Kemana pun sahabatnya itu pergi. Sakura berlari ke kios makanan manis , mata Sasuke juga mengikutinya. Sakura berlari ke kios permainan, mata hitam itu juga tidak ingin lepas darinya. Huhh—Naruto menghela napasnya. Jika Sasuke yang ia rasa lebih bodoh darinya itu hanya bisa memerhatikan Sakura tanpa berbuat sesuatu, Sakura keburu diambil orang lain.

Siapa yang tidak tahu murid Tsunade Senju yang sangat cantik. Tubuh langsing yang terbungkus _Yukata_ itu. Kulit putih mulus yang dimilikinya. Mata hijau cerah yang selalu berbinar. Ditambah surai merah muda yang manis. Wah wah bukankah sahabat merah mudanya itu begitu cantik? Laki-laki mana yang akan menolak jutaan pesona si Haruno.

Hahh—Naruto kembali menghela napasnya. Ia harus bertindak cepat sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika ia tidak bertindak cepat, kemungkinan Sakura diambil laki-laki lain sangat besar. Apalagi jika sahabat Uchihanya itu tidak berani melakukan pendekatan dengan si gadis musim semi.

Tunggu! Itu dia!

Lampu pijar di kepala Naruto menyala tiba-tiba. Pemuda kuning itu yakin telah mendapatkan cara yang tepat untuk membantu si Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan senyum yakin, Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih mengawasi Sakura. Mata Sasuke sedikit memicing tajam ketika melihat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum sangat manis pada Inuzuka Kiba yang menyapanya.

Heehh..

"Yo _Teme_! Sakura-_chan_ sangat cantik hari ini ya?"

"…."

"Hahh, aku tahu kau memerhatikannya sejak tadi,"

Yatta!—Naruto bersorak dalam hati ketika Uchiha dingin itu menoleh dengan wajah kaku ke arahnya. Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari perasaan terdalam Naruto, ia benar-benar sangat ingin mengerjai sekaligus menertawakan Sasuke saat ini juga. Melihat ekspresi terkejut karena kedapatan memerhatikan Sakura di wajah yang selalu datar itu cukup menghiburnya. Oh ayolah, Naruto. Tahan sebentar, sekarang kau harus melanjutkan misimu!

"Aku tidak memerhatikannya," Tuh 'kan! Jual mahal lagi. Sudah kedapatan memerhatikan sebegitunya masih saja menyangkal. Dengan wajah (sok) tak peduli pula.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, _Teme_. Ya, aku tahu Sakura-_chan_ sangat cantik hari ini—eh bukan—selalu cantik. Pantas saja Kiba sekarang mendekatinya," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Ini menjadi semakin menarik ketika sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin kesal.

"Dan kau tahu, _Teme_. Sakura-_chan_ mempunyai banyak penggemar, lho. Kemarin saja, aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ kesusahan menyimpan tumpukan surat cinta yang ia dapatkan!"

"…."

"Huh.. Kasihan sekali nasib Lee yang masih berjuang mendapatkan Sakura-_chan._ Ia pasti ditolak mentah-mentah karena Sakura-_chan_ bisa memilih pemuda-pemuda tampan yang datang melamarnya,"

"Diam _Dobe_ !"

Hohoho, Sasuke sudah terpancing dengan omongannya—batin Naruto tertawa. Mata biru Naruto kini bergulir pada Sakura yang masih bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tertawa dengan Kiba. Tak jarang pula, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum manis pada tiap laki-laki yang menyapanya. Dan, seperti yang sudah Naruto duga. Senyuman itu berefek sangat luar biasa pada semua laki-laki tersebut—wajahnya memerah, air liur yang menetes, ekspresi berseri-seri yang bodoh.

Dan sekarang lihat ekspresi si bungsu Uchiha. Hahaha, Naruto tertawa makin menjadi-jadi walau di dalam hati. Ternyata ini menjadi semakin menarik juga.

"_Teme_ ! Lihat! Ku rasa Kiba mengajak Sakura melihat pesta kembang api berdua!"

Spontan saja Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan _shinobi_ klan Inuzuka yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju jembatan Konoha yang menjadi tempat romantis untuk melihat pesta kembang api beberapa menit lagi.

"Ne ne , kau masih mau diam sa—" Yeah! Yatta!—Naruto langsung bersorak dengan tangan meninju udara. Belum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Sakura.

Rencananya berhasil! Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Kiba karena mengalami cedera sepulang misi dan berlanjut membicarakan kesehatan dan luka-lukanya dengan Sakura. Hoho—Rencananya berhasil, itu berarti ia sudah cukup pintar. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, ia bisa bersaing dengan Shikamaru.

Merasa aka nada pertunjukan bagus, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sasuke.

Suara dentuman di susul warna-warni yang sangat indah menghiasi langit Konoha. Semua orang berkumpul, beramai-ramai menyaksikan langit Konoha yang berubah penuh warna.

Suara dentuman terdengar lagi. Namun, tidak ada yang bersorak seperti sebelumnya. Naruto menoleh ke sekitarnya, semua orang seperti terpaku pada sesuatu yang sangat menarik di depan mereka. Ditambah lagi rona merah yang menjalar di setiap wajah orang-orang di sana. Wajah mereka memerah karena efek cahaya kembang api atau memang ada sesuatu di depan sana? , pikir Naruto penasaran.

"_Sumimasen_ !" Naruto menyelipkan badannya di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan.

Mata birunya langsung melebar setelah melihat objek utama yang menjadi perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana.

Tentu saja itu akan menjadi objek perhatian!

Sasuke mengecup mesra Sakura di hadapan banyak orang. Naruto bahkan menelan ludahnya, ketika melihat kecupan manis itu semakin lama semakin panas. Seruan frustasi dari para penggemar Sakura terdengar. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman panasnya itu. Uchiha bungsu itu menarik sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

"Kau milikku" dan dua buah kata bernada perintah yang diiringi seringai seksi khas Uchiha sukses membuat Haruno Sakura merona.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar _Teme_ !"

Ya, akhirnya misi pribadinya ini berakhir dengan kesuksesan Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan Haruno Sakura.

Sekarang waktunya Naruto untuk menikmati tahun baru! Mungkin beberapa mangkuk ramen lagi bisa menemaninya.

Selamat Tahun Baru!

* * *

**Owari.**

**Author :**

**Kyaaaaa! Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya! :D**

**Hah.. lagi nunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun dan detik-detik menuju ulang tahun Akina xD jadi menyempatkan untuk membuat Fanfiction singkat ini :D**

**Kyakya udah engga sabar nunggu hari ulang tahun Akina! **

**Selamat Tahun Baru! Happy new year! :D**


End file.
